


Take Up Your Spade

by Arsenicandnewlace



Series: Breaking Ground [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Functional Depression, Gender Neutral Player (Stardew Valley), It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like those bugs in the mines, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenicandnewlace/pseuds/Arsenicandnewlace
Summary: City life can get you down, but some times opportunity can be found in an old pile of papers and forgotten mail.There are four new people in the valley, this is their story(Title from the song Take Up Your Spade by Sara Watkins)
Relationships: Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Original Character/Original Character, Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Breaking Ground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Nicholas woke slowly, blinking hazily as the dream clung to them with grasping, reluctant tendrils. They sat up and looked around the messy room of their Zuzu City apartment, illuminated by the neon lights outside their window and they felt tired to their bones. They wanted to lie back down and fall into the dream that had felt so real for just a moment. They could have believed it was real, could have stayed there with their spouse and children, warm summer sun and gentle ocean breeze, the laughter and splashing water; the happiness; the love.  
  
They could almost believe it had just been a dream. They could almost believe it had been real.  
  
But they had instead woken up in their artificially bright city apartment, minutes before their alarm. They groaned, as they turned it off and stumbled off to the bathroom to get ready for the day as best they could.  
  


* * *

  
They returned to their apartment after sunset, face red from the blowing snow and harsh icy wind, shivering from the bone deep chill, hungry and nauseated. They didnt sigh as they unlocked the front door under the flickering third floor stairway lights, too exhausted to think of more than falling back into bed again.  
  
What they found was a quiet gathering around the small kitchen table; their roommate, Chrys, sat opposite their best friends and siblings Rob and Sion, each with their hands wrapped around a mug of steaming tea. At the center of the table sat an envelope, still sealed, addresses to Chrys.  
  
"Welcome back" they chorused, before Chrys stood and moved to the kettle, pouring out another mug and bringing it over to the empty chair. Nicholas dropped their bag on the ratty fourth hand couch and sat heavily, bringing the mug to rest under their nose. Black tea and blueberries wafted out to great them and the world felt just a little less grey.  
  
"So." Nicholas said, blinking blearily. "We are gathered here today...?"  
  
Sion chuckled, as Rob tapped the envelope. "Chrys got a letter. From their grandfather."  
  
Nicholas blinked, turned to Chrys. "A letter? Didn't your grandfather die when you were a kid?"  
  
"Yeah." Chrys sipped their tea, eyeing the envelope like it was a poisonous snake. "My mom found it in some papers a few days ago, then gave it to me today when she stopped by the Cafe." They picked it up, held it by two corners and spun it. "It is addressed to me, as far as I know its his writing."  
  
"So what's in it?"  
  
Chrys shrugged. "I don't know, I was waiting for you before I opened it."  
  
"Well, I'm here. Get to it." They grinned, tentative excitement building inside them.  
  
Sion handed Chrys a butter knife and they carefully sliced open the envelope. A letter slid out, aged paper and a deed. They all exchanged glances before Chrys opened the letter and read outloud.

  
" _Dear Chrysanthemum,_  
_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Nuñez Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you honor the family name, anak. Good luck._  
  
_Mahal kita, Tatang."_

  
When Chrys finished reading, they all sat back in disbelieving silence.

Sion was the first to speak, "What are you going to do?" She asked, addressing Chrys, but looking at each and all of us in turn.  
  
"I don't know." Chrys picked up the deed. "I should probably make sure this is real. Like, not a scam or anything."  
  
"Would your grandfather do something like that?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, but it might not even be him."  
  
"What if it is him?" Nicholas asks, staring into their tea. They remembered their dream, the warmth and happiness. "What if it's real, and this place is yours now?"  
  
Chrys considered the deed, then looked at Nicholas, meeting their eye. "Then I'll go." Rob sucked in a breath, looking ready to protest something but Chrys kept going. "If this is real, and it's mine, I'm going. But," they looked around looking each of them in the eye more seriously than they had ever seen them before, "but I want you to come with me. If you want that too."  
  
Stunned silence surrounded them as the all thought all at once about what they would have to do to be able to leave and start over, what they would have to get rid of, what they would always keep. What it would cost them. Tentative hope began to sprout in each of their chests. Sion broke the silence, "Can I bring my cat?"  
  
They all chuckled, assured her of Thirteen's welcome and felt lighter than they had in years. They made plans. Chrys checked the deed, found someone to verify its authenticity, and then wrote to the mayor of the town on the deed, explaining the situation. When the mayor wrote back, they started packing. 

It took the rest of the winter to prepare, selling furniture and putting in notices. Packing and storing what they dared not get rid of.

When finally they were ready, sun shining and the temperature warmed with the beginnings of spring, they boarded the bus to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Nuñez Farm

The four and a half of them stepped off the bus, dufflebags and backpacks, guitars and one cat carrier piled carefully at their feet. They stretched out the stiff muscles from the long bus ride over. Half a day of just driving but here they were. Birds chirpped and the sun shown, and as the bus pulled away, Nicholas realized it was the only vehicle to be heard. Tension loosened within them and they smiled, feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time, before they turned back to their friends.  
  
Sion was crouched by the carrier, cooing softly to the black cat within. Chrys was fretting over their guitar (the acoustic one, the others they had managed to talk them out of bringing for now). Rob was standing eyes closed, seeming to just be soaking up the good weather. They were all smiling.  
  
"Hello!" A voice came the fenced dirt road they stood by. A woman walked into the clearing, wrapped in a sturdy demin jeans, cotton shirt and warm sheepskin vest. Her red hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her lightly lined face smiled welcomingly at them all. "Which one of you is Chrys?"  
  
Chrys stood, carefully closing the guitar case, and approached the woman. "That's me." They held out a hand to shake, which she took warmly.  
  
"I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Major Lewis asked me to fetch you and bring you to your new home. He's over there tidying things up right now, though he only mentioned the one of you." She tilted her head consideringly. "You're all here for the farm, right?" They nodded. "Well, follow me then."  
  
She led them down the road, trees lush on all sides. The only sounds were the birdsong, the rustling branches, and Thirteen's questioning meows. It was a such a pleasant walk.

They didnt hear it at first, so subtle and natural was the sound, but the closer they got, the more distinct it became. The sound of waves.  
  
Robin led them down the dirt road until it turned sandy under their feet, and they all stepped out on to wild overgrown sand, a small house stood to the right and seagulls cawed overhead. It was beautiful and it was overwhelming. It must have been for the others as well, because when Robin turned to look at them all, she smiled turned sympathetic.  
  
"Whats the matter? Sure, its a little overgrown," she gestured out to the field "but theres some good soil underneath that mess! Between the four of you, you'll have it cleaned up in no time." She smiled at the them and they nodded. She was right, of course. The work shared would be undoubtable easier. Reassured, they turned as one to the house.  
  
"And here's your new home!" Robin called loudly, and the door opened. An older man poked his head out, graying mustache and graying hair poked out from under a brown newscap. He look briefly startled at the crowd of people but when he stepped out all the way, he had his arms spread in welcome and a politician's smile on his face. "Ah, the new farmers! I am Lewis, Major of Pelican Town." He climbed the steps down to them and proceeded to shake their hands one by one, letting them all introduce themselves.  
  
"Hello," Sion gave a friendly smile, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm Sion."  
  
"Nicholas." Nicholas said with a flat smile and a too brief handshake. 

"And I'm Chrys." Chrys shook hands, "but uh, you knew that already."  
  
"I'm Robin," Rob gave an awkward wave from the back of the group. "You can call me Rob tho." The two Robins shared an inscrutable look for a long moment before both breaking into a grin.  
  
Mayor Lewis cleared his throat. "You know, everyone's been asking about you, it not everyday that someone new moves in." He paused and chuckled. "Let alone four new people. It's quite a big deal!" He turned back to the cottage, looking suddenly wistful and distant. "So, you're moving into your grandfarher's old cottage."  
  
He walked into the cabin, holding the door open and the followed him in. "Its a good house. Very 'rustic'."  
  
The cottage itself was one room, a small kitchentte next to a small fireplace, with a tiny bathroom off to one side containing a sink, a toilet and a shower head. There was a table with two chairs pushed to one corner and a single bed pushed into the only other available corner.  
  
"Cozy." Nicholas pointed out. With all six and a half of them crowded inside, there was barely any space to move.  
  
"That's one way to put it," Robin leaned against the doorway surveying the room critically. "Cramped might be a little more apt, though."  
  
Mayor Lewis whirled around. "Rude!" He sputtered and Robin chuckled. Lewis turned to Chrys, "Don't listen to her, Chrys. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."  
  
Robin hmmphed good naturedly from the doorway. 

"Anyway, you must be tired from the journey," Mayor Lewis said without skipping a beat. "You should get some rest." He looked around the room. "If you'll have enough room." He hummed thoughtfully. "I have a spare room at my house, and Gus has some rooms he rents out to passersby, if you think you'll need them "  
  
Nicholas shared a glance with Sion, who turned to consider Rob and Chris. Nicholas remembered the bedroll in their own bag, and the sleeping bags Rob and Sion packed. If Chrys packed a sleeping bag, they hadnt shared it but there was one bed left after all. They all locked eyes, and nodded at each other.  
  
"We'll be fine here, Mayor Lewis." Chrys said smiling confidently.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Yup!" Sion looked around, suddenly excited.  
  
"Thank you for your care, Mayor Lewis." Nicholas smiled offering the mayor a hand and subtly guiding him to the door. "We appreciate the warm welcome, but we'll be okay now."  
  
"Okay. Well, get some rest. Tomorrow, you should explore the town a bit and introduce yourselves. The townspeople would appreciate it."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan, Mr. Mayor." Rob says, sitting heavily on the bed and letting his bag fall from his back onto the bed. "I think we will."  
  
Rob smiles tiredly at the Mayor and Lewis nods, satisfied, turning to the door, Robin stepping out ahead of him. "Well then, good luck all."  
  
And with that they were alone  
  
They all deflated, Chrys and Sion sitting at the table in a daze. Rob falls back onto the bed with a groan. Nicholas crosses their legs and lets themself sink to the floor. They sit in silence, and breathe.  
  
"We live here now." Chrys says quietly. They all snort and giggle, giddy with excitement and freedom. When they calm again, they spread out sleeping bags and light the fireplace. Then they congregate around the lone bed, all eyeing each other in silence. 

Sion speaks first. "I'll take the floor."  
  
"As will I," Nicholas says, sitting down. Chrys and Rob stare at each other for a long time. Sion settles down next to Nicholas to watch the standoff.  
  
"Do you want it?" Chrys asks eventually.  
  
"No, I'll be good on the floor too."  
  
"Okay." The two step back from each other, and the light tension in the room drops back down. They all settle in to their chosen places, clean and cozy, and some quiet chatter errupts here and there. Nicholas doesnt hear much of it, though they intend to hear it all, because the moment their head hit their pillow, they drift deeply to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing the Intro dialogue was an interesting experience


	3. Chapter 2.5: Collin

Nicholas startled awake in the dark, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room before the sounds of gentle snoring reached their ears, bringing back the memories of the day before with them.

The fire had burnt down to warm coals overnight, as tired as the rest of them. Nicholas cautiously stood, briefly entertaining the idea of restarting the fire, but abandoned it once they realized they'd have to wake everyone up just to get over there. Instead they grabbed their backpack, opened the door, and settled down out on the porch. They pulled put their watch and checked the time. After five in the am. Early but manageable. If they sat with their thoughts, and the left over travel snack from the day before, they'd be able to watch the sunrise. They hadnt seen a sunrise before, not one they could relax through; not one they could just appreciate.   
  
As the sun rose over trees and water, then took a moment to breathe. They had seen the sun rise, the day start through the grey haze reflected in the windows of early morning rush hour, or through the grimey windows of a crowded bus while they fought off the desperate need to disappear. Sitting outside, the gentle lapping of waves, the crisp air and birdsong, watching pastel colours brush against the lightning sky. This was nice.  
  
When the colours seemed to settle, the sun visible above the trees, they cleaned up their breakfast and stood, stretching, contemplated wading into the water, when a voice was heard from the road to town.   
  
"Oh! Hi there!" A person stood at the entrance, a lazy smile on their face and a large crate in their arms. "Didn't expect to see anyone up yet." They had dark red hair under a black beanie and seemed to be wearing a dark green boiler suit. Light brown eyes smiled over the crate at them.  
  
"It's just me so far." Nicholas stepped forward. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Ah, yes, I have a delivery." They shrugged with the box, bouncing it slightly, the heavy rattling inside indicating the contents to be rather heavy. "I was gonna leave it on the step there."   
  
Nicholas nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing to grant the deliverer passage. They nodded cheerfully, placing the crate by the door and turned around. "I'm Collin, Mayor Lewis's nephew." Collin offered a hand and Nicholas took it, offering their own name in turn. "Well, I'd better be off, got a few more deliveries to make. Oh hey!" Collin started to jog off but stopped and turned back, standing by a large wood bin by the road. "You ever need anything delivered, just put it in here with who you want it going to, and I'll take care of it. Mail too! I do the mail too! Okay, gotta go." He ran off, waving behind him until he was out of sight.   
  
Nicholas waved at the dust cloud left behind, eyeing the bin and making a mental note to let everyone know. Then they turned to the crate, rummaging through it to find a large bag of parsnip seeds and a collection of old tools. A note addressed to Chrys talked about how they were their grandfather's old tools, and the seeds were a donation to get them started. It was kind, and Nicholas couldn't quite squash the suspicion that rose in them, worrying what the cost of that kindness might be. They took a breath, and with the note in hand, they stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collin is a whirlwind. 
> 
> I couldnt really work out how or when Lewis would have time to make all those deliveries and such, it just didnt compute in my brain so Here Is His Nephew from the city, Collin, come to help out his aging Uncle, especially with any heavy lifting


	4. When In Rome

Inside, everyone had begun to rouse. Bed headed and sleepy, Chrys blearily stared at a pot of water on the small stove top in the kitchenette. Rob was leaning against the wall, munching on a granola bar, Sion leaning next to him with Thirteen curled in her arms. A chorus of "Morning"s greeted them as they stepped inside. Nicholas returned them before handing a blinking Chrys the note. Once they'd read it, Nicholas explained.   
  
"Mayor Lewis's nephew dropped them off, bag of seeds and the tools. Probably enough for us to get started on clearing out some space there."   
  
"We should," Rob started, interrupting himself with a yawn, "we should probably plan out what we wanna do."   
  
Chrys poured out the boiled water into four chipped mugs, stirring in the last of their instant coffee, and handing them out. They all sat in a circle on the floor, and they began to plan. Rob pulled out a notebook and jotted down notes.   
  
"We should scout out the land, see how far it goes." Nicholas suggested.   
  
"We need to start clearing some of those weeds, maybe take a couple trees down." Chrys mentioned, sipping their coffee.   
  
"If we get enough space, we can start planting some of those seeds you mentioned." Sion pointed out.   
  
"We need some food, in the meantime." Chrys nodded to the kitchenette. "I took a look around and all we really have is some soups, cans and beans."   
  
"I know theres a grocer in town. A clinic too." Nicholas sipped the bitter coffee, wishing they had milk or sugar too. "I looked the town up before we left, but honestly there's not much."   
  
"We should go into town then. If we leave before noon, we should have enough time to explore a bit?" Rob looked around, everyone nodding in agreement.   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Nicholas cheered with their mug and tossed back the rest of their coffee.   
  
When they had all finished up, they headed out and got to work. Chrys picked up an old axe and marked out few trees to take down. Rob began weeding out the area in front of the house, slicing down large swaths of overgrown grass with the old scythe. Sion picked up the pickaxe and began breaking down some of the more manageable rocks, piling them to the side for later use. Nicholas picked up the hoe and started turning the soil in the rapidly clearing area, finding that good soil Robin had mentioned the day before. The work went quickly, and by the time noon approached, all four of them were sweaty and panting and grinning from the work. It hurt, muscles many of them had never used before stretching for the first time, threatening to hurt more later, but it was the start of something so new, so fragile and hopeful, that they found they didn't mind. They couldn't help basking in that feeling. Robin popped into the house and came out with glasses of water, downing their's and passing the others around.   
  
Once theyd gotten their breath back, they packed up what they would need, and trekked into town.

* * *

  
The town was small, sweet in the way of small colourful towns. The first thing they saw was the clinic next to the general store. A bulletin board stretched between them, which they all glanced at, before dismissing for later. They walked into the general store, a bell chiming above the door, immediately answered by a loud "Welcome to Pierre's" from the man behind the counter. Chrys nodded before diverting into one of the aisles. Sion joined them as Rob and Nicholas started browsing around. Nicholas, rememberung a thought they had the day before, wandered over to the counter. The man behind it is portly and middle-aged, crows feet at the corner of his eyes and a salesman's smile spread across his face. "Hi there! You must be one of the new farmers! I'm Pierre, owner of this fine local grocery store!"   
  
"Hi, Pierre, I'm Nicholas." They smiled politely.   
  
"What can I do for you, Nicholas?"   
  
"I was wondering if you had any travel maps of the area?"   
  
"Maps?" Pierre frowned, scratching his head. "Hmm. I don't think we do. Mayor Lewis might, but I havent seen any come into the store, in some time."   
  
"Oh. Well, I'll check with Mayor Lewis. Thank you, Pierre."   
  
"Any time!"   
  
Nicholas walked over to where Chrys was debating to themself which type of ingredient would be better to have right now. "I'm gonna go find the mayor, I'll meet y'all outside." They nodded in acknowledgement, and Nicholas step outside into the warm crisp air.   
  
It's not hard to find Mayor Lewis's house. Theres a helpful sign right above the door that just says "Mayor", and Lewis himself is kneeling by a flower bed out front, pulling weeds.   
  
"Mayor Lewis, afternoon." Nicholas greets as they approach.   
  
"Good afternoon, Nicholas. How was your first night in the old cottage?"   
  
"It was good, slept like a log, I'll tell you." Nicholas grinned, "I actually wanted to thank you for the tools you sent over this morning, they've been a great help. To be honest, I'm not wholey sure what we'd have done this morning without them."   
  
Lewis smiles genuinely, "Oh, I'm sure you would have figured something out, but I'm glad it helped." Lewis stands, brushing the soil off his hands. "If you ever need anything else, you just ask and I'll be sure to help however I can."   
  
"Well, Pierre at the general store mentioned you might have some old maps of the area?"   
  
Lewis looked thoughtful, scratched his cheek and then nodded. "Yes, I do believe I have some left, though they're so outdated I don't advertise them anymore." He turned towards the house, opening the door and gesturing Nicholas to follow.   
  
Inside the house was warm and open, spacious and inviting. Half the house was a seating area with a table full of local brochures, as well as folders of ready to fill paperwork. The other half was an open kitchen and dining room, with two closed doors off to the side, one labelled as a gender neutral bathroom. The other, Nicholas assumed, was the Mayor's bedroom. It was into this room that Mayor Lewis disappeared into, muttering quietly. Nicholas stood in the doorway awkwardly, waiting for him to return.   
  
Ten minutes later, Lewis emerged carrying a cardboard box and looking mildly triumphant. "Here now, they should be in here." He placed the box on the kitchen table, pulled the flaps open to reveal a scattered messy pile of papers and binders. Lewis reached in, and pulled from under the mess four folded papers, all helpfully labeled and dated as Maps of Stardew Valley, c. 30 years ago. They were yellowed with age but otherwise in wonderful condition. Lewis passed them over and Nicholas took them, gently opening one map and examining it, fascinated.   
  
"Thank you! This is wonderful" Nicholas gushed, excited and mind racing with plans.   
  
"Excellent." Lewis smiled, pleased both to help and to finally get rid of those old maps. "Well, unless there's anything else..?"   
  
"No, that was all. Thank you again, I'll let you get back to your garden." Nicholas waved, clutching the maps to their chest, and disappeared out the door.   
  
Lewis shook his head, fond despite himself. He too, felt hopeful seeing the newcomers. Maybe things _were_ looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depsite being a corrupt politician, Lewis isnt that bad a guy. 
> 
> Also, i literally never talk to Pierre so I had to look up some of his dialogue and he sings? Opera? He used to? Actually be? A boxer??? Wat

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to player on multiplayer with my friends for so long but one has a switch and then Everything Happened So Much, so its hard to just hang out. So I started writing this. We'll see how it goes. I will be adding tags as they become relevant.
> 
> Also, like most writers who complain about it, I'm bad at summary.
> 
> Rob(he/they) and Sion(she/they) (pronounced like sean) are siblings, Chrys (they/them) is technically "The Farmer", and Nicholas (they/them) is a self insert and thus will be the lense through which we experience Nuñez Farm.


End file.
